Daddy, Don't Leave Me!
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: When death is viewed in the eyes of children, it's often not seen at all. The teenagers of Weiss show their feelings in a journal, trying to comprehend that age-old question... "Daddy, why did you leave me?" Darkfic. Oneshot.


Daddy, Don't Leave Me  
  
A/N: A journal, written in four POVs, about the teenagers of Weiss Kreuz, sent to the fathers that left them behind. Because when death is viewed in the eyes of children, it's not really seen at all...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, as much as I may claim to. They are belong to Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiss. XD  
  
********  
  
-Nanami-  
  
Daddy---  
  
Daddy, can you still hear me? It's Nanami, Daddy. Remember? It's your little girl, Daddy. Do you remember? Nanami does.  
  
I missed you at first, Daddy, but then I remembered that you never loved me enough to miss me. Why did you hate me, Daddy? Was Nanami that bad a girl? Is that why you left?  
  
I don't understand, Daddy.  
  
I wish I knew why you left. Aoi and Karen are nice, but they won't tell me where you went or why. Aoi---no, Hel---acts the same way Mommy used to. Do you remember her, Daddy? She's the nice lady who tried to talk to you that day, when you left? Her and Karen. And you remember Mommy, don't you? *My* mommy?  
  
Are you living with Mommy again, Daddy? Nanami remembers once, you said that she was living in Heaven. But why don't I get to be with Mommy? You're a bad, mean person, Daddy. And Nanami hates you for it! But... Aoi said that Masafumi is more of a father than you were. But... even if I hate you... you're still my daddy, Daddy, and you're the *only* Daddy I'll ever have.  
  
Know what else? Rabbi-chan and I are going to stay here. I'll be real helpful to Masafumi and Aoi---no, she's Hel---and Karen---no, she's Schoen-- -and I'll be a *very* good girl. Maybe I'll even be better for them than I was for you.  
  
I still hate you, Daddy. But I never wanted you to go away.  
  
Why did you leave me alone, Daddy? I miss you... and I hate you, too.  
  
---Nanami-chan  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Ran-  
  
Father,  
  
Words don't come easily anymore. Not that they ever did, but... still...  
  
Aya... Aya was hit by a car---Reiji Takatori's car. You remember him, don't you? He's the bastard who took you from me, from us.  
  
I don't know what to do anymore, Father. With you and mother gone, and Aya- chan in a coma... I just feel so helpless, you know? No... you couldn't know. Because you're not here... you *died*, damn it! Nobody said you were allowed to die!  
  
Things aren't going well around here, but you'd know that if you were still alive. The bank won't pay, and Aya-chan---she really needs this money badly, Father. I don't even want to think... what would happen... I can't lose her, too. So... I've decided. I'm... I'm going to earn that money any way I can!  
  
Even if it means becoming someone society despises...  
  
Don't worry, though: I won't sell drugs to children or beat people for it. I'll earn it... any way I can.  
  
Even if I have to kill for it, I won't let Aya down!  
  
---Ran  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Sakura-  
  
Dear Daddy,  
  
I'm trying to make it on my own, but... it's *hard*, Daddy. You always made it seem so easy, to work and have a life and keep everything in balance... I miss you a lot these days. It just doesn't seem fair. What did you ever do? Why did you have to go? I don't understand... why? Why?  
  
I've met a boy, Daddy, and he's very nice, but... I wish you could be here to help me explain this. Aya's very nice, but he sees me as more of a little sister. I wish I could ask you how you and Mom met, but... It's too late. I miss you a little less each day, and I feel guilty about it. I know you'd probably feel better about it, but...  
  
Daddy, I miss you! Why did you have to go? Didn't you hear me ask you not to leave me? So why did you make me say good-bye again, Daddy? It's just not fair!  
  
I love you, Daddy. I don't think that will ever change, even if I forget about you from time to time. And I'm so sorry for it---I should never, ever forget that! Please forgive me...  
  
I'm living on my own now, Dad, and I'm paying for my own tuition. I try not to complain about it too much, though---you never complained, and you had more reasons to.  
  
I don't understand why you had to leave me all alone... I thought I'd always have you there, and then...  
  
Why did you leave me, Daddy?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why.... ?  
  
...  
  
---Sakura-chan  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Jun-  
  
---Father,  
  
Miyu keeps asking where you went, Father. You and Mother both. I... I can't lie to her, but...  
  
How do you tell a little girl her parents aren't coming home?  
  
Miyu's blind now, too. But she's adamant---she thinks that if you can return to her, that she'll be able to see you. I've tried to tell her how wrong that reasoning is, but she just won't listen! You could've explained it, though. I'd bet money on *that*!  
  
I'm... I'm getting a new job, Dad. And... don't say anything... not like you could, now... but... Dad, do you remember... Hikage? Well, I... I've decided to work for him! It's the only way I can pay for Miyu's hospital bills, so please, don't hate her for it. Hate me, but at least understand.  
  
Understanding... I wish I understood why you had to die like that, Father. I needed you still, and Miyu too! You and mother gave it everything, and in the end, you still lost it all. I guess I should be thankful that I wasn't there, but... when I think of Miyu, and what's happened to her... I can't stand it!  
  
You weren't supposed to die!  
  
You weren't supposed... to die... Father...  
  
---Your son,  
  
Jun  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Ouka-  
  
Dear Papa,  
  
Papa, I miss you. I know it's childish---you'd say 'immature'---but still...  
  
Mama misses you, even if you two never really got along. I wish you were still here, then maybe we could talk more. I wish you didn't leave like this so much, but I suppose it can't be helped.  
  
Hirofumi and Masafumi, do you remember them at the party, Papa? I do. And I remember meeting Masafumi's assistants as well. Tell me, did you ever speak with them? Did you ever find out just who killed Nanami's father? I'll bet you didn't... and I'll bet you'd be surprised.  
  
I can't help thinking that, maybe, if I'd been closer to you, this disaster wouldn't've happened. You were always so smart, and dignified, yet... So dark and cruel at the same time. I always turned a blind eye to it, or maybe I just never noticed. Because really, no one wants to think of their father like that...  
  
I do wish you'd have worked on your driving more, and that I'd gotten to know you better, Papa. 'There are no second chances in life', you once told me. And that, 'one must always take opportunity when one finds it.'  
  
So maybe it's too late for you now, I don't care. You are and always *will* be, my beloved Papa.  
  
Good-bye, Father. I love and miss you, though it may be better this way, as harsh as it sounds. Your little girl has grown up, Papa, but you're the one who's grown away.  
  
---Ouka-chan  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Mamoru-  
  
Father---  
  
It feels strange to write that: 'Father'... As in, *you*, my biological father, willing to sacrifice even me for your own goals and aspirations.  
  
Why? Why didn't you save me, Papa? Why did you just leave me like that? Didn't you love me? Didn't you care, even a tiny bit?  
  
You're no father, you're just a disgrace.  
  
---Mamoru  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Omi-  
  
---Persia,  
  
Persia-san, or is it Uncle Shuichi? I guess it doesn't matter now. You were more than just an uncle to me---and I don't mean as just an advisor, either. You were the father I never had, you know?  
  
I just... I can't believe you're *gone*. It just isn't fair! I never got to ask you anything important, and now? Now it's too late.  
  
I'm sorry, Persia. Sorry that my... *your* team failed you. We should've known from day one. If we'd been quicker... more skilled, than... maybe... Maybe then I wouldn't be writing this. Maybe I could just say it, but it's too late now. You're gone and... it's my fault.  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
I wish I could've told you this face-to-face, but... I was too brash. I overestimated Weiss, and it cost you your life.  
  
I'm sorry...  
  
I miss you. And.. I just wanted you to know, Uncle... I'll *always* think of you as my *real* father. Because... when things went down, you were always there for me. And the one time you needed me, I failed you... I'm sorry. I just... I needed you to know that.  
  
So... good-bye, Father. I'll miss you forever.  
  
---Omi  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
-Tot-  
  
Dear Papa,  
  
Papa, why did you go away? Are you in Heaven with Tot's Mommy? Tot's Daddy went to Hell. Why did you leave Tot all alone again? I miss you lots, and so does Hel. And Schoen, too!  
  
...Neu is dead now, Papa. Do you think she went to Heaven? I bet Mommy would be nice and play with her if she wanted to.  
  
Tot almost died too, Papa, but Nagi-kun saved me. I wish you could meet him, he's really nice and *very* romantic, too. I love him, Papa, and one day we're going to live together!  
  
I miss you, Papa. Schoen cries at night when she thinks Tot is asleep. Why did you have to get hurt, Papa? What did we do to make Weiss so mad at us? Was Tot a bad girl? Did they hurt you because of me? I'm sorry, Papa. Can you forgive me?  
  
We're going to get revenge for you and Neu, Papa. Wish us luck? We won't need it if things go okay, but...  
  
I wish you were okay again, and that things were the same as before. All the mice and birdies from the lab died too, Papa. Did I do something wrong?  
  
I miss your voice, Papa. Will you ever come back, or are you going to stay with Mommy and Neu? Tot hated her last daddy, and he never came back, but... Tot loves you, Papa! And I don't want to say good-bye again.  
  
Papa, Tot and us still love you. Come back if you can, real soon, okay? And make Hel and Schoen happy again. And then you can tell Tot why you and Neu and Mommy left without saying 'good-bye.'  
  
I don't wanna say good-bye, Papa; Tot hates that word. Tell Hel that I won't do it! I won't say good-bye again! We'll bring you back, Papa, we will, and then Tot'll never have to say good-bye again!  
  
...but...  
  
It's not too late, is it, Papa?  
  
Don't worry, Papa---Tot will make you proud, and she'll make sure Weiss regret ever hurting you!  
  
Miss you.  
  
Love you.  
  
...good-bye.  
  
---Tot  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
A/N: Bittersweet. Dark. Angsty. And yet... Anyone who's lost someone close to them at a young age, or even recently, knows the questions that plague the mind. The hardest part, though, are the questions from children- --"Where's Daddy, isn't Daddy coming? I want to see Daddy! Why won't Daddy wake up?"...  
  
... really makes you think, now, doesn't it...  
  
---Gangsta Videl 


End file.
